diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherub
Cherub was a robot which competed in Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. The small robot has competed in first and second series. The real robot was created by Team Saint. Keeping in line with Team Saint’s naming theme, Cherub was named after the angelic beings that attend to God, according to Christian faith. Robot History Series 1 In the melee for Heat C, Cherub fought TR2, Bigger Brother and Thor. Both Bigger Brother and Cherub head straight for Thor, with Bigger Brother flipping Thor. As Bigger Brother and Thor fought, Cherub used the forks to lift and damage Thor. As Cherub continued the onslaught on Thor, TR2 manages to get underneath and flip Cherub over but fails to do so, this distraction caused Bigger Brother to flip TR2. Cherub continued to pin Thor by the pit release button. Thor then axes Cherub and Bigger Brother, gaining some purchase but TR2 soon flips Thor over. An over turned Cherub is soon flipped by TR2 landing in the clutches of Thor who begins to hammer away at it, damaging it quite badly but Bigger Brother soon flips Thor over Cherub with TR2 flipping Bigger Brother. Once again all three robots gang up on Thor flipping each other and Thor about. Cherub then continued to fight TR2 as Bigger Brother pitted Thor and itself. The first opponent in the Head-to-Heads was TR2 again. As TR2 attempts to ram and get underneath Cherub, Cherub turns away and pokes at the flipperbot as it bashed into it. TR2 then gets underneath Cherub and at first allows it to slide down the flipper, before flipping Cherub up in the air. TR2 then proceeds to flip Cherub about before getting underneath it again and flipping it out of the arena for good. In the second match, it fought The Steel Avenger. Upon impact Cherub almost toppled The Steel Avenger, this benefits Cherub as it then attacks from the side and begins to push The Steel Avenger away. The Steel Avenger gets away twice and charges towards the pit release only for Cherub to ram it and lift it on top of Cherub. Steel Avenger breaks free and uses its axe to rain hammer blows on the top of Cherub who had gotten itself stuck on the pit release button. Even after Cherub gets away, Steel Avenger continues its pursuit to destroy Cherub with the powerful axe, but Cherub manages to turn and attack Steel Avenger with the forks. The Steel Avenger attempts to lure Cherub towards the pit but instead is attacked by Cherub who begins to lift Steel Avenger up. Cherub gets the upper hand and lifts Steel Avenger up and over, near the pit, but The Steel Avenger self rights and begins to fight back only to be trapped by the grips of Cherub's forks. Steel Avenger gets its axe back into play, hitting Cherub multiple times but once again Cherub lifts Steel Avenger and almost pits it. The Steel Avenger manages to slide off of Cherub only to start reversing slowly but surely pushing Cherub into the pit. Once again, Cherub has the better start, using the forks to lift Dantomkia up before ramming it towards the side wall. Dantomkia frees itself by flipping, wildly in the air, only to get caught again by Cherub. Cherub bullies Dantomkia around the arena, ramming about, before Dantomkia frees itself and finally gets a flip in on Cherub. After the flip, tides had changed. Now, Dantomkia began being more aggressive ramming Cherub into the flame pit and angle grinder. Dantomkia flips Cherub over a few times before finally submitting Cherub's doom by flipping them out. Series 2 It fought in Heat G in the second second melee against returning robots Eruption and Storm 2 as well as newcomers Diotoir. In the melee, Cherub charged straight for Storm 2 who was attacking Diotoir at the time, however, Eruption came in from behind and flipped Cherub metres high. As Storm 2 fought Diotoir, Cherub used its forks to attack Eruption only for Eruption to fight back and flip it about the arena. Storm 2 and Diotoir press the pit release as Eruption flips Cherub about before pushing it in the pit, toppling in itself as well. Extreme 2 Cherub fought in the Challenge Belt against Nuts, King B Remix and Stinger. All the robots collide with one another as they all smack into the arena tire as a result. King B lifts Cherub upwards while Nuts and Stinger attempt (but miss) each other by spinning around. Cherub frees itself and then lifts King B upwards allowing Nuts to spin and smack into the lifted King B. King B retaliates by ramming Nuts into the Arena wall only for Cherub to lift King B up and over onto itself. Stinger thwacks its mace against the tires of Cherub and King as the two lifter bots charge into one another. King B and Cherub barge into one another with Cherub getting the upperhand each time, Nuts and Stinger spin and hit the two robots before Stinger loses mobility briefly causing Nuts to attack it and then King B immediately after. King B is chucked by Cherub but it soon gets away ramming Nuts towards the pit, almost driving in itself as Nuts was thrown into the CPZ. As King B stabs Nuts repeatingly in the CPZ, across in the opposite CPZ Cherub lifted and pinned Stinger against the CPZ. King B positions Nuts in order to shove it into the pit, however upon ramming Nuts, King B chucked itself into the pit while Nuts span into the pit instantly after King B did, both robots eliminated themselves. Next it fought Iron-Awe. Both machines clash together as Iron-Awe takes immediate advantage flipping Cherub sky high. As Cherub lands, Iron-Awe rams Cherub towards the arena sidewall and flipping, but Cherub bashed the side wall and did not go out. Cherub, upside down, reverses and rams Iron-Awe against the arena wall. Cherub sticks its forks into the opening of Iron-Awe's flippers causing some damage, however, Iron-Awe pushes forward. Cherub once again fights back only for Iron-Awe to flip Cherub about and almost out of the arena once again. Cherub fights back and lifts Iron-Awe as it begins to push Iron-Awe around the arena. Iron-awe frees itself and flips Cherub across the arena, with brief moments of immobility only to continue the onslaught. As Iron-Awe continues the assault for the rest of the match, Cherub in the dying seconds tries to lift Iron-Awe only to fail. Iron-Awe wins the judges decision for its performance. Series 3 Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Series 3 competitors Category:Challenge Belt Competitors